Efímero
by Franela
Summary: Def: Aquello que dura por un periodo muy corto de tiempo • Levi no quedó encandilado por su cabello negro ni por sus facciones, ni siquiera por sus asombrosas habilidades. Lo que Levi vio en ese momento, contra la Titán Hembra, fue a sí mismo. Y no permitiría que aquella chica cayera en la misma desesperación, aunque eso significara caer él mismo en aquella oscuridad otra vez


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este fic, que espero les guste :)

 **...**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia contiene aspectos anteriores a la serie, como lo es el especial de Shingeki: Birth of Levi (más cercano a la versión del manga que a la del anime de este Spin-off), por lo que si no lo han leído/visto, puede resultar en spoiler o confusión por los personajes o momentos nombrados.

 **...**

 **Efímero**  
 _Por Franela_

 **...**

«Hoy es el día —se repitió aquella mañana mientras intentaba levantarse. Muchos años habían pasado desde que durmiera en una cama—. Joder»

Ahora recordaba lo incómodas que eran. Seguro que si descansaba en la silla un par de horas se sentiría mejor, pero ya no había tiempo: Erwin contaba con él, la humanidad contaba con él. Quién lo diría. Cada mañana que amanecía con vida se repetía lo irónico de su pasado y la incertidumbre de su futuro.

 _No importa la decisión que tomes, nunca sabes qué va a pasar._

Habían pasado demasiados años, Levi lo sabía. Su cuerpo ya no era el de antes, aquél que se paseaba como dueño de la ciudad subterránea, el mismo que Erwin había reclutado para unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Muchas cosas en él habían cambiado desde entonces, algunas para bien, otras... para mal. Desafortunadamente para Hanji, su odio por las multitudes que se aglomeraban en las salidas de expedición seguía tan intacto como la primera vez, mientras que la loca científica continuaba extasiada ante la posibilidad de tener un _anormal_ en sus manos. Jamás la comprendería.

—No es la única —comentó Petra, a su lado, casi como si se lo dijera al viento.

Levi miró a sus espaldas.

 _Tan jóvenes._

Los veintiún cadetes mostraban diferente expresiones en sus rostros: algunos apenas contenían sus estómagos en su lugar, mientras que otros conservaban lo que les quedaba de cordura y trataban de lucir valientes. Aquel grupo había sido disuelto por toda la formación, pero todos esos ojos se dirigían al sujeto que debía custodiar.

 _Tan llenos de sueños._

Jaeger, detrás, hacía un esfuerzo por contener la emoción. Sus ojos verdes brillaban ante un cielo despejado y una expectativa de ver el mundo: no le importaba nada más que mirar un horizonte sin paredes que los custodiaran, _sin un techo que le impidiera ver el cielo._ Eran unos ojos soñadores, ilusos, potentes. Había visto esos ojos tantas veces antes que casi parecía una cruel broma del destino.

Las aves pasaron por sus cabezas, sus pequeñas sombras se proyectaron gigantes en el suelo, unas plumas fueron el único registro de su fugaz paso por el área humana.

 _«¡Hermano...!»_

 _Tan idiotas._

—¡Inicia la expedición número cincuenta y siete extra murallas de la Legión de Reconocimiento! —gritan—. ¡Al frente!

Los caballos parten, todos gritan, el sol lo ciega momentáneamente.

* * *

El muchacho Jaeger habla con su equipo mientras él los ve desde la una ventana, escuchando las órdenes de Erwin muy distantes. Mira el cielo. El día parece está despejado, no hay rastro de nubes que puedan arruinar esta expedición. Hanji está muy entusiasmada, por supuesto. Loca.

—Levi. —Erwin toma su hombro, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Mira en la misma dirección que él, adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos—. No ocurrirá otra vez, Levi.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó él, dejando la ventana y el cielo amplio que se extiende sobre la tierra. Esta vez su confianza no sería pagada con sangre.

La noche trajo consigo sueños extraños, aun cuando eligió la comodidad de una silla por sobre la delicadeza de un colchón: eran sueños con lluvia y neblina, sueños con un vapor que no le dejaba ver. Fueron sueños con gritos y desesperación.

* * *

En el bosque de los árboles gigantes, sobre la Titán Hembra, Levi recordó a todos y cada uno de _ellos_. El equipo de retaguardia que les dio el tiempo para capturarla, todos los caídos de la Legión, todos los muertos en los últimos cien años. Tantos años, tanto dolor... No. No, debía ser claro. A los muertos de nada les servía que él muriera también. La rabia y la furia ciega que habían nacido en aquel día de lluvia se habían ido mucho tiempo atrás.

Los experimentos comenzaron...

—¿Está bien si corto tus manos y tus piernas? Crecerán otra vez, ¿no? Estoy hablando de tus partes, no las del Titán. Te necesitamos viva después de todo.

... Y él no debió provocarla de esa forma.

—Ella nos la hizo —masculló Erwin.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Al fondo, los titanes devoraban al espécimen que tantas vidas les constó capturar.

 _Todo en vano..._

—Es una orden. Hazlo. —No había tiempo para recargar gas y cuchillas, pero la mirada del Comandante era dura y seria.

—Entendido, Erwin. Voy a confiar en ti esta vez.

* * *

«Gunther»

Fue el primero, esa era la única certeza que tuvo al pasar a su lado y ver su nuca cortada. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de quién había realizado aquella labor de un corte tan limpio.

«Erd»

«Auruo»

Los restos de ambos yacían en la hierba, inertes como los cadáveres que eran. Ni siquiera el viento soplaba en aquel lugar, el olor a sangre era potente y asqueroso, era...

«Petra»

Igual que Isabel. Rubia y pelirroja, ojos azules y verdes, qué más daba ya: ambas estaban muertas, ambas cayeron cuando él decidió apartarse, cuando decidió confiar.

 _Es muy sencillo decir "debí hacer esto" cuando todo ya ha ocurrido._

Pero ahora no se equivocaría.

Vapor no muy lejos, vapor de titán. Y un cuerpo masculino decapitado y con el cuello desgarrado. Apretó los puños.

A la mierda con Hanji y sus experimentos de mierda, a la mierda con Erwin y sus órdenes. Todo era una farsa. La mataría. La haría mil pedazos. Gastaría hasta la última gota de energía que ella tuviera para regenerarse. No dejaría que esa perra hiciera que todas esas muertes fueran en vano, no lo permitiría.

* * *

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo podía acercarse tanto a la titán y hacerle tanto daño, tanto como el que muchos soldados ni siquiera pudieron llegar a infligir?

Cortes rápidos y profundos, el vapor cegaba a cualquiera y costaba seguirle el paso. Había algo en ella, algo que le era demasiado familiar. Otro corte en el muslo, más abajo en la pantorrilla, sube hacia una costilla. Sus gritos de angustia dejaban más rastro que el camino de destrucción que dejaba la gigante a su paso. Otro corte abajo y la titán cayó al suelo.

—¡Devuélvelo! —gritó la chica antes de su último ataque.

«La tiene —por un segundo pensó, pero los restos de espada que salieron volando lo hicieron volver en sí mismo—. ¿Qué aguarda ahí farfullando? La van a matar si no se mueve»

Esos ojos, esa mirada. ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

Su corazón dejó de latir sólo por un segundo. El sonido de la lluvia llegó a sus oídos mientras cuatro titanes aparecían frente a él, en medio de una estela de vapor y neblina combinada. Luego su mente se había perdido en la oscuridad, y la sangre que chorreaba por su rostro lo cegó completamente.

—¡Espérame maldición!

No. No lo permitiría. No dejaría que ella fuera cegada también por el deseo de venganza. No consentiría más muertes bajo su tutela. No importaba qué tan habilidosa fuera ella, la titán hembra era cosa seria y, sin importar el daño que ya le había hecho, aquella chica, perdida de sí misma como estaba, no podía acabar con ella.

—Nos retiraremos por el momento —le ordenó luego de interceptarla. Ella pareció salir de su trance sólo para mirarlo con furia en sus grandes ojos grises. ¿Estaba seguro de que no la había visto antes?—. La seguiremos manteniendo nuestra distancia —le dijo luego de soltarla y que ambos pudieran maniobrar con propiedad sus equipos de tercera dimensión—. ¿Está muerto? —debió preguntar. Aquella mirada asesina volvió; otra vez, dirigida hacia él.

—Eren está vivo, señor. El blanco parece poseer cierta inteligencia, y su objetivo era secuestrar a Eren. Si lo hubiera querido asesinar, pudo simplemente haberlo aplastado. En cambio, el blanco intencionalmente lo almacena en su boca y está tratando de escapar con él.

—Entonces estuvo tratando de devorar a Eren después de todo —razonó—. En ese caso, él se encuentra en su estómago en este momento, lo que significa que él está muerto.

Y no importaba en cuántos trozos cortaran a la titán, seguiría muerto como Farlan lo estaba, bien lo sabía él.

«Este no es el momento para recordar esas cosas», se recriminó. Bastantes alucinaciones había tenido sólo en la última hora como para fomentárselas a su propio organismo.

—Él está vivo —replicó duramente la muchacha.

—Eso espero. —Muchas vidas ya se habían sacrificado, y ese mocoso no sería responsable de más.

 _Aunque en el momento no puedes saber con certeza las reacciones de tus acciones._

—En primer lugar —masculló ella—, si hubieras realizado bien tu tarea de proteger a Eren correctamente esto no hubiera sucedido...

 _«—Mis amigos no deberían haber muerto sólo porque se envolvieron en esta maldita disputa de autoridades. Tú, ¡también...!_

 _—¿Disputa de autoridades? ¿Quién fue quien mató a mis subordinados, a tus amigos? ¿Fui yo? ¿O fuiste tú?»_

Su corazón dejó de latir sólo por un segundo. El sonido de la lluvia llegó a sus oídos mientras Erwin sostenía la cuchilla de la espada con su propia mano. Y ahí estaba él, perdido y empuñando un arma, herido. Y ahí estaba ella, con la mirada perdida y ensombrecida, herida con aquellas marcas que no se notaban a simple vista.

 _«—"Mikasa Ackerman, primera de la generación de ciclo ciento cuatro de reclutas. Es una experta en todas las áreas. Su talento no tiene precedentes, es una de los mejores alumnos de nuestra historia". Eso dice el informe —terminó de leer Petra, entregándole la hoja a Levi._

 _—¿Es cierto lo que dijo Nail? —preguntó Erd—. ¿Esos dos de críos mataron a tres ladrones?_

 _—Parece que le salió competencia al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad —comentó Gunther, en tono burlón._

 _—Sigue siendo una cría —replicó_ _Auruo, como si necesitara defensa, y alguien se la hubiese pedido»_

—Tú eres la amiga de infancia de Eren. Estabas presente en el juicio.

La recordaba, recordaba haberla visto en la tribuna, recordaba esos ojos grises y asesinos que se dirigían a él apenas un diente hubiera salido de la boca de ese mocoso del que tanto dependían. La reconoció porque ella...

Ella no era como Isabel, mucho menos como Farlan...

Pero no podía permitirlo.

—Tendremos que reducir la lista de objetivos a sólo uno, y primero que todo, tenemos que dejar de matar a la titán hembra —ordenó.

—Pero... Ella ha matado a muchos reclutas —insistió.

«Mató a mis hombres»

—Mientras posea la habilidad de endurecer la piel, asesinarla es imposible —replicó Levi—. Toma en cuenta de mi apreciación de la situación. Estamos apostando todo en la posibilidad de que Eren siga vivo, y en rescatarlo antes de que ella tenga una oportunidad de salir del bosque.

«Estamos apostando a que sigas haciendo tu trabajo, y puedas separar las cosas»

—Yo la cortaré, tú llama su atención.

 _«Estoy apostando a que puedas salir de esa oscuridad»_

No dejaría que ella se sacrificara en vano, menos que aquella asquerosa sangre manchara sus ropajes. No dejaría que ella se sumergiera en aquella lucha que solo encontraba final cuando uno de los contrincantes caía definitivamente. No dejaría que ella muriera bajo su mando, era una orden.

La chica bajó y se adelantó, haciendo lo pedido. Y él, silencioso desde atrás, aguardo el momento indicado. La titán se dio vuelta, contuvo la respiración, y con la espada volteada, atacó.

Giró y dejó que su cuerpo fluyera a través de la carne y el músculo, cortando y desgarrando a una velocidad en la que nadie lo igualaba, tanta que la sangre brotó después de que él llegara hasta sus ojos, dejando sus cuchillas clavadas en aquellas esferas azules.

«Qué asco», pensó cuando sacó a relucir nuevos filos. Pero aún no terminaba con aquella criatura. Todo el dolor que le haría sentir sería nada en comparación con el que planeaba infringirle en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Más cortes, más desgarros, y la titán cae al suelo protegiendo su nuca. «Perra inteligente». No lo permitiría. Ya no importaba volver a ver a través de la sangre y la venganza, despedazaría cada músculo de su cuerpo para que no pudiera regenerarse, cada tendón sería cortado para que sus extremidades colgaran inertes en su cuerpo inerte.

Más músculos, más carne, más venganza empañándole la vista, más sangre que se vaporizaba sobre su cuerpo. Eran tan fácil, tan sencillo que ni él se lo creía, su propia sangre hervía bajo su piel y le aceleraba el pulso. Era tan divertido que...

—¡No, detente!

¿En qué momento gritó? ¿Cuándo su vista dejó de ser carmesí y se fijó en algo más que la titán?

«Niña idiota»

Si tan sólo ella le hubiese escuchado antes... Si tan sólo él se hubiese escuchado a sí mismo antes.

 _Porque es muy sencillo decir "debí hacer esto" cuando todo ya ha ocurrido._

«Mierda»

Su pierna crujió bajo su peso. Ya no había tiempo para nada más. Lo apostaba todo a que esa mocosa tuviera razón, y más le valía a ese imbécil de Jaeger seguir con vida. El último corte del día, y la mandíbula cayó. Eso era todo, ahora se iban de ese lugar.

—Eren...

—¡Hey, nos retiramos ahora mismo! —bramó enfurecido. Apenas si podía apoyar la pierna en el árbol... Ya no podía seguir luchando.

 _«Entiéndelo, Ackerman»_

Él ya era viejo, ella era sólo una cría con toda una vida por delante para defender al mocoso que cargaba. No valía la pena arriesgar todo.

 _Pero en el momento no puedes saber con certeza qué ocurrirá._

«Vas a perder más de lo que ganarás»

—Eren...

—Parece estar bien, vivo por lo menos. Asqueroso también —añadió—. Olvídate de ella, nos largamos de aquí.

 _«Por favor»_

—Recuerda cuál era nuestra meta —insistió—. ¿O satisfacer tu sed de sangre es más importante que rescatar a Eren? Es tu mejor amigo, lo aprecias y quieres demasiado, ¿no? ¿O acaso estoy equivocado?

 _Porque nadie sabe el resultado que tu elección mostrará_

—No... —murmuró ella, cediendo y situándose a su lado.

«¿Qué?»

¿Desde cuándo que los titanes lloraban?

«Bah»

Y a él qué mierda le importaba.

* * *

—Capitán —llamaron a su espalda. Era la cría esa, sin sangre, sin odio emanando de los poros. Era sólo ella con su bufanda roja y sus grandes ojos grises libres de sed.

—Ackerman —asintió él. La distancia entre ambos hacía que no fuera necesario levantar la vista hacia ella—. ¿Cómo está Eren?

—Está descansando.

—Bien. —Cuando él emprendía la marcha a su caballo, ella le volvió a llamar, aunque guardó silencio por algunos segundos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Gracias, Capitán —dijo de pronto, casi como si las palabras estuvieran atravesadas como cuchillas en su garganta y expulsarlas le causara un gran dolor.

¿Por qué le agradecía, ¿por salvar a Jaeger? Era su responsabilidad, era su obligación, nada más. Pero ella le miró de una forma extraña, con ojos limpios. Se contenía, pudo notarlo. Él lo había hecho muchas veces antes, algunas con éxito, otras con cuatro titanes muertos a sus pies y con Erwin a punto de ser decapitado por su propia espada.

 _«¿Por qué sigo recordando ese día?»_

El cielo estaba tan despejado...

—No me importaba morir si con eso mataba a la titán hembra y salvaba a Eren. Ese era mi objetivo, ése y nada más.

Un caballo relinchó de fondo, recordándoles el lugar en el que estaban.

—Ya no sabía qué más hacer, me sentía incapaz, frustrada. —Sus puños estaban apretados y las venas comenzaban a sobresalir—. Yo... Yo había perdido la esperanza de poder hacer algo por Eren.

¿Esperanza?

 _Al final todo siempre se remitía a la esperanza._

¿Sabría ella algo de lo que él había pasado en toda su vida? ¿Sabría realmente lo que era perder toda esperanza, lo que era perderlos a todos otra vez?

Ella se marchaba...

 _«Mira el basto espacio por el que podemos correr libres sin mirar una muralla —_ quiso decirle, animarla, evitar que sus ojos se perdieran de esa forma otra vez. Hacerle entender que su muerte no beneficiaba a nadie— _. Mientras existamos podemos luchar por nuestro sueño._ —Esperanza era todo lo que necesitaba, un sueño por el cual luchar— _. Mikasa...»_

Ah, pero esas palabras eran de Erwin, no suyas.

—Ackerman... —Alguien como él no podía mancharlas de esa forma—. Mantente con vida. —Levi se volteó. La pierna llamó dolorosamente su atención—. Y cuida de Jaeger, es una orden.

«Una que ella cumpliría a la perfección, y feliz»

—Sí, señor.

 **...**

La verdad es que tengo un lío con los nombre de Farlan y Hanji (o Furlan y Hange), puesto que tanto en el manga como en el anime (y aquí en Fanfiction, por supuesto) aparecen de ambas formas, pero espero que a ustedes no les haya generado problema como cuando yo veía la serie y de repente Rivaille comenzó a llamarse Levi (que ya supe después que ése era su verdadero nombre y Rivaille era un error de traducción, aunque me gustaba más ese :c). También hay un lío con rangos y más nombres, pero preferí optar por lo que aquí he usado, que difieren en su mayoría con la wikia de Shingeki

En fin

Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos llegado hasta acá (en serio, estoy algo oxidada y este fandom es completamente nuevo para mí). Espero no haber caído en el Ooc, o al menos no demasiado :(

Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida, espero saber qué les ha parecido

¡Saludos!


End file.
